


Car Wash

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bratting, F/M, Light BDSM, No Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: Minor brat and DD/lg dynamic but not enough for you to be bothered if it isn't your thing.Hopefully it gives you a giggle xox





	Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieCyborgAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/gifts).



> Had a moment spare and this came to me. Thought I would surprise my bae writing bud.

Darcy giggles as she runs out to the front of the house. Only 5 minutes till Bucky gets home, She’s gotta move fast. She runs into the garage and pulls out the car wash kit chucking the sponges and bottles of cleaner into the driveway near the car. Darcy grabs the garden hose and pulls it to the front, picking up the bucket on her way. She dumps the hose into the bucket next to the car and runs back to the tap turning it on. She dashes to the liquid soap, it’s lying in the sun on the edge of the driveway. Darcy flicks open the lid, squeezing it all over the car like silly-string. She drops the bottle, not caring that it’s leaking into a puddle. The bucket is already overflowing, creating a stream towards the road. She lifts up the bucket and chucks the water at the car, most of the water ends up on her and it only wets part of the car but it’ll do. Darcy drops the hose back into the bucket, tripping up on a sponge. She throws that into the bucket as well. She quickly runs her hands over the hood of the car, making it look nice and soapy.

“Heels!” Darcy exclaims to herself, and runs inside leaving wet footprints on the floor. Bucky likes heels, even if she has to hold onto him so she doesn’t fall over when walking in them… Maybe that’s one of the reasons he likes them so much. Before Darcy can lose any more time musing, she finds her heels in the back of the wardrobe, leaving soap bubbles on the door and runs back out to the front. Her tshirt is saturated and sticking to her, she sees Bucky’s car turn into the street. 

Darcy quickly steps into the heels, reaches under her t-shirt and flicks off her bra. She chucks it into the bush by the garage. It doesn’t quite make it. Oh well. She pulls the waistband of her short jean shorts up a little and then bends at the waist to get the sponge out of the bucket. She hears his car door slam behind her as she pretends to wash the hubcap next to her, ass sticking in the air. The water is still bursting out of the hose, down into the street. As Darcy hears slow steps towards her she dunks the sponge in the overflowing bucket before straightening and turning to greet him.

Bucky’s eyes immediately fly to hers as she presses the soaking sponge to her neck. His eyes narrow as the water slips down Darcy’s neck to make her tshirt stick even more to her unencumbered chest. He pauses mid stride, gaze sliding down her body and back. His look always makes her shiver, her nipples peaking in anticipation.

“Leaving your chores a little late baby girl.” His voice is soft and rough. Darcy opens her mouth to respond but before she can Sam peeks over and calls out hello over the fence. 

Couldn’t have timed it better, Darcy has to bite back her smirk. 

Bucky turns and waves politely back, but Sam is busy staring at Darcy. 

Yes I know I look like a crazy lady. She thinks as she smiles demurely back, resisting the urge to stick out her tongue. That would be too much.

Bucky’s eyes are dilated when he turns back to her. This couldn’t have worked out better. His throat works as he swallows, trying to hold back his instinct to claim. Darcy purposely lets her eyes slide to the side, back towards Sam’s fence.

A low rumble escapes his chest and she’s upside down, tossed over his shoulder. Her hair covers her face so Darcy can’t see the shocked look from Sam, her heels fall onto the pathway as Bucky carries her into the house.

“What about the car?” She manages to hold back the giggle that’s desperate to escape.

“We’ll go to the carwash later.” He replies with a growl.

Darcy lets her grin free, mission accomplished...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have a lot of unfinished work... yes I plan to finish them! PhD is just sucky as hell sometimes. Thank you for all your supportive and encouraging comments, they all help xox
> 
> Tell me what you think.


End file.
